Dragon Ball High School
by ElenaSanchez
Summary: [TROLL-FIC] Follow Goku, Krillin, Yamcha, Vegeta, and many others as they play a role in romance and drama throughout Dragon Ball High School as very unusual events occur. Who will come out on top? Who will be left behind? And who will fall in love?
1. Our Story Begins

DRAGON BALL HIGH SCHOOL

CHAPTER 1

Goku woke early in the morning and noticed he was naked in his blanket. He then remembered he had wanted to do sex with Chichi (a girl he knew from high school) and went to bed naked just in case he needed to relieve himself with her boobs on his mind.

Goku got dressed and went downstairs to eat breakfast before taking a shower and got ready for high school. Just as Goku grabbed his backpack, the phone rang. Goku picked up the phone. It was Krillin.

"Hello, Goku?" said Krillin on the phone. "Are you ready to go to high school?"

"Oh hey Krillin," said Goku back to Krillin. "Yes I am, I have more homework done too." Goku was proud about his homework. He work all night on his homework because if he failed and got another F he would have to go back to the beginning of high school, repeating the same year all over again. Not only that but his parents said to Goku "Goku, if you fail high school by getting Fs, we will double team you when we spank you with our belt." Goku did not want to be spanked by his parents belt. Their belt had magic powers that made it hurt extra hard because the belt was made of Goku's old tail.

"Well..." said Krillin on the phone, "I have an idea." Krillin giggled like he had a really good secret.

"Oh? What is it Krillin." said Goku wondering what he had in mind.

Krillin paused as if he was making sure no one was listening on their conversation like the FBI. "Well Goku, I was thinking maybe… we should skip school." This was shocking to Goku. Krillin never skipped school before and never has Goku.

"WHAT!" Shout Goku so loud it sounded like a car horn after a collision because dogs where driving them instead of people. "We can not do that. Krillin. I tried to be good in high school I even finished my homework which is due today. Do you want me to get an F or something?"

"No Goku" said Krillin, "It is just that all the cool kids are doing it and we should try to be cool too." Krillin sounded nerves for a second before something came to Goku's head.

Goku remember what happened yesterday after high school at the school bus. Krillin was trying to show off to all the girls, especially Android 18, but he slipped and knocked over Android 17's homework in the mud. Android 17 was so angry he could have kill Krillin. Just like Goku, Android 17 was also trying to get good grades but he was a little more violent than Goku. His homework was ruined and he wanted to beat Krillin in the ass for his troubles. But the teachers who were still at high school stopped them. Android 17 told Krillin "We will meet here tomorrow and we will settle this shitface."

"I think I know the real reason why you want to skip school Krillin." said Goku after remembering.

"What? What do you mean? I just want to do what the cool kids do. That's all. Hehe." said Krillin sounding nervous but also sounding cool at the same time.

"I am not trying to stop you Krillin." said Goku. "I just can't afford to fail and get spanked. Especially with my own tail." Goku said all of this and he could heear Krillin gasp.

"Well..." said Krilling thinking. "I guess I can go by myself skipping school. I don't want you to fail if it is really that important to you. If you need me I will be at the carnival, okay." Krilling hung up the phone and so did Goku who could hear the school bus stop at his house. Goku ran to the bus and saw all the kids he knew at high school. In the bus was Bulma and Yamcha and of course Vegeta who was sitting in the back of the bus because he hated everything. Oku sat down as the bus started to move again.

"Hey Goku," said Yamcha, looking like a total gay when he said it. "Where is Krillin? Do you think he and Andriod 17 are going to fight? I hope they don't, high school is suppose to be about learning and not about fighting or drama." See this was the reason why everyone thinks Yamcha was so gay. He had unrealistic expectations of the world.

"Gee Yamcha, why don't you shut up already." said Vegeta in the back. "Learning is for fagboys anyways." Yamcha got up to say something but he decided not to and only grind his teeth in anger. Yamcha knew that Vegeta was only trying to impress Yamcha's girlfriend Bulma and he was not going to let him. Goku believed Yamcha was going to bring a gun and probably shoot Vegeta but then he remember Yamacha was probably too much of a pussy to use one.

The bus stopped again and this time two people got on the bus. It was Andriod 17 and Andriod 18. They were brother and sister, even if they had different color hair. Android 17 loked around the bus and then at Goku.

"Hey Goku where is that little fagnip Krillin?" Android 17 said. "He was suppose to come to high school and we were going to fight after he ruined my homework."

"Please do not fight!" Shout Yamcha like a mother hyena screaming for her baby after a lion ate it.

"Shut up, he ruined my homework!" Shouted Android 17 with rage building up in his eyes. "YOU KNOW HOW LONG IT TOOK ME TO WRITE THAT ESSAY!? We have a poor family and cannot afford a computer so I had to use the computers at school each day to write it." Android 18 didn't really care about this whole drama and just sat down. Android 17 was still standing looking at Yamcha.

"Oh I am sorry. I did not know!" said Yamcha.

"You won't be fighting Krillin anyime soon Android 17." said Gok, Android 17 looked confused. "Krilling is skipping school and is probably at the carnival right now."

"He is a midget so he will probably fit right in" said Vegeta making fun of Krillin. The whole bus laughed except Goku and Yamcha. Goku didn't laugh because Krillin was his best friend, Yamcha didn't laugh because he didn't laugh at any of Vegeta's jokes.

"He must be really hiding like a little bitch said Android 17" said Android 17. He squeeze his fist in vicotry. "When I see him at the carnival, I will beat his ass in front of all his clown friends too."

Goki was shocked. Even if Killin was hiding, Androd 17 was still wanting to fight him. The bus stopped in front of the High School and all the High School kids left the bus and to there class. Goku stepped out the school bus but did not move. He thought in his head behind his hair "I have to warn Krillin before Android 17 finds him."


	2. Bulma's Secret

CHAPTER 2

Goku was worried and really thought hard. "Do I go to school and go to class or do I skip school to save Krillin?" Goku said in his head to himself so no one can hear. Everyone else was walking to the front of the school. Vegeta looked at Goku and squinted.

"Aren't you going to class Goku?" said Vegeta. He has sharp hair that pointed to the sky. Even though Vegeta and Goku didn't get a long very well Goku and Vegeta still talked like friends.

"Vegeta I need your help!" shouted Gok. "I need to save Krillin but I don't want to get in trouble by being absent." Goku was being all dramatic like a god damn child. He grabbed on to Vegetas hands like a gay person and pleated to him. "Do you think you can warn Krillin for me? You don't go to class anyways so I know you will use any excuse to skip school."

Vegeta stood there and thought about what Vegeta said. He did want to skip school but he would have to save that little gay Krillin. Just then Bulma walked by the two teens and as she did so she was clearly trying to flirt with Vegeta by blink her sexy eyes. Bulma was actually Yamch's girlfriend but lately she started to grow tired of him. She only date Yamcha because EVERYONE in school gave Yamacha a hard time and he had a crush on Bulma and Bulma felt sorry for him. After they started dated Bulma soon realized how much of a wuss he was and probably deserved all the bullying he got. "Hi Vegeta." said Bulma with a seductive smile.

"Hey" said Vegeta feeling confident. Goku was quick to react and backed away from Vegeta because Vegeta suddenly had a erection in his pants and it almost touch Goku.

"HEY!" Shouted Yamcha running at Vegeta and punching Vegeta's erection. His erected flew side to side in pain like a baseball player hitting a giraffe's head with his baseball bat. Vegeta fell to his knees because his penis hurted so much. "Stay away from my girlfriend you loser." Shouted Yamcha. But Vegeeta laughs and slowly stood up. Bulma moved in front of Vegeta to stop him from hurting Yamcha.

"Please don't hurt him Vegeta, he is just trying to protect me because I'm his girlfriend." said Bulma. The truth is Bulma didn't care if Yamcha got beaten up, but she didn't want Vegeta to get in trouble and worried if he beats up Yamcha then Vegeta could get kicked out of school for eternity and Bulma didn't want that. Vegeta noded his head and walked away before he would get another erection and Bulma will laugh at him.

"Wait Vegeta." said Goku. Yamcha stopped him.

"Look Goku, you don't need Vegeta. I can help you?" said Yamcha feeling confederate after standing up to Vegeta. "What do you want me to do?" Goku told Yamch everything he wanted done and Yamcha nodded his head. "This job looks like it will need two people so we can split up and search for him." said Yamcha.

"Yeah" cheered Goku like a rock star. "Let's go!" Goku and Yamcha ran passed the cars and to the carnival to warn Krillin. "Hey Yamcha. If things turn for the worse, we might have to help Krillin fight Android 17 because he is my best friend." Goku did not want to fight 17 but he knew he would have to.

"Okay, it's a good thing I've been training." said Yamcha loudly over the noisy loser cars almost crashing into them. The people in the cars were waving their fist at them them because Goku and Yamcha had to jump or roll over the cars kind of like the Super Mario games.

Vegeta went to his first class and he sat behind Bulma. What a blessing. After class Vegeta caught up to Bulma and began a conversation with her. "Bulma, I wanted to ask you something." said Vegeta. Bulma looked at Vegeta and blushed.

"Oh?" said Bulma with her arms behind her back like she was handcuffed by the police. "What is it Vegeta. I'm all ears." She winked.

"I was wondering if you could maybe help me with my homework later at my place." Vegeta said with a cool smirk. Bulma blushed even harder.

"You don't have to lie Vegeta." said Bulma grabbing hold of Vegeta's arms as if they have been secretly been dating which they haven't. "Yamcha went with Goku to save Krillin so we don't have to worry."

Vegeta laughed. "Why do you even date him if you just wanted to date me all a long." ask Vegeta walking with Bulma to their next class.

"Well..." said Bulma all bored and stuff. "I felt sorry for him and I wanted to make him feel better but he is such a loser once you get to know him."

"Heh, I could have told you that." said Vegeta now putting his hands on Bulma's butt because no one was going to stop him from doing it and Bulma didn't mind at all. In fact Bulma giggled.

"Yeah, well it gets even worse. One time I was at his house to study and he didn't even want to have sex. He was always such a virgin and when I went to check my facebook on his computer, he had pictures of naked guys in is computer." Bulma looked like she was going to vomit because she was dating a homo.

"What?" said Vegeta. "That's so gay." Vegeta look repulse by this and wanted to punch Yamcha for lying to Bulma. Bulma then gestured to Vegeta to the janitors closet.

"It's okay. I was thinking of breaking up with him later today anyways but right now I'm feeling a hot and wet." Bulma said with sex all in her voice. Vegeta could already feel his erections growing and he opened the janitors closet but the janitors was inside collecting his brooms and mops to clean up the school and he turned to the two teens.

"HEY, NO STUDENTS ALLOWED!" Yelled the Janitor with his puffy moustache covering his mouth that it made his words sound stupid. It made him sound like he said "Eh, noo studen awawd." Vegeta grew angry because he wasn't going to let soome asshole janitor stop him from having sex with a girl he's been waiting for. Vegeta charged at the janitor and punched him in the neck so hard that he died. Vegeta then picked up the janitors body (because Vegeta is strong) and threw him into a garbage shoot that took the janitor in a machine that grinded his body in a milllion pieces and into the garbage truck later and no one will find him.

Bulma locked the door and stared at Vegeta with a seductive smile. Vegeta began to unzip his penis and out came his penis. It was massive with pulsation veins all over it and Bulma smiled. "I've been waiting my whole life for this." Bulma said, her heart beating so fast.


	3. Where Krillin?

CHAPTER 3

Goku and Yamcha arrived at the carnival and they were tired and covered in sweat from all the running. All the kids at the carnival were too young to go to school and were having fun which made Goku jealous. Goku was a teenager.

"Hey Goku, maybe we should split up and look for Krillin." Yamcha said to Goku really loudly because the children were just so loud it was almost like an earthquake.

"Yeah we can cover more ground." Goku said to Yamcha, agreeing with him. "Oh and don't forget that Krillin is small so it won't be easy because of all the kids are the same height as him and we don't want to confuse them with Krillin, so just remember that he's bald."

"Right." Yamcha said to Goku. "Lets GOOO!"

Goku and Yamcha split up just like Yamacha said they should and they ran faster. Goku went to the left while Yamcha went to the right. Goku saw a lot of cool things like rollercoasters, swings, and horses, but did not find Krillin.

After what felt like forever Goku finally shouted "DAMN!" very loud that all the kids heard and said ooow and pointing their tiny fingers at him. One of the kids even went to tell his mom. Goku knew he had to get out of their because if grown-ups found out he was there and not at school then he will get into trouble. Goku ran so fast and found himself in another part of the carnival. This time it was the funhouse which had crazy things going on inside. Goku noticed a small child looking at hiim and his beady egg eyes never blink. He had white skin and a black beany on his head and red circles on his cheeks. AND HE HAD NO NOSE!

"Krillin!" shouted Goku. The little person jumped in fear. Goku ran to him and grabbed him. "Let's go Krillin, we have to get you out of here before Android 17 finds you." Goku ran with Krillin in his arms while Krillin yelled like a baby. In no time Goku manage to make it out of the carnival but Yamcha was no where to be found. Goku knew he had to find him but he also knew he needed to get Krillin out first. Goku decided he will find a hiding spot for Krillin and will come back for Yamcha but suddenly this happened…

"YOU'R UNDER ARREST PUT THE KID DOWN!" Shout a police officer who shouted into Goku's ears. Goku saw the cop had his gun pointed at his face and he fired his gun but Goku ducked just in time so he didn't get shot. The gun too was really loud which made Goku's and Krillin's ear ring even louder that they couldn't hear.

Goku laid on the grass like a ginger bread man and the police put handcuffs on him. This made Goku cry with tears in his eyes and said, "This sucks." He was now scared because he was going to jail. "What will my mom and dad think?" Goku said without talk but only he could hear in his head.

Goku was at the police station sitting in a cell. He had his fingers printed because that's what cops do after they catch bad guys in case they do another crime like stealings, murder, and even rape and they will be able to identify the criminal so they can be arrested for those crimes too. But Goku was not a criminal. It was just a misunderstanding. What really happened was the kid that Goku tried to save was not Krillin at all, he was a clown kid name Choaotzu and he was hired to stand there to invite kids in the fun house. Goku felt like a total idiot. He thought it was Krillin wereing makeup. Goku explained all this to the police and the police knew that he was really a good guy who had good morals.

"Goku." Said the police man. "You are off the hook. Your parents called and said to take you back to High School, they are very disappointed in you." Goku wanted to cry again because he knew what his parents were going through. "Because this is your first offense and no one got hurt we decided not to give you a criminal record BUT DON'T DO IT AGAIN!" Yelled the Police. Goku nodded his head. He was very sorry.

The police dropped Goku in front of the High School and he went inside. When Goku walked in he could see all the high school kids were already at lunch. He was still bother by what happened and was hungery from all the running that he decided to get something to eat. Just as Goku walked into the cafeteria he saw something shocking… It was Krillin! It really was him laying on the floor all bloody and beaten up and crying. Android 17 was standing over Krillin, laughing at him.

"HAHAHA! I told you I would beat you up and I did." Laughed Android 17. "You should have skipped school like Goku said you were but you didn't. You think you can be a cool kid?" Android 17 stepped on Krillin's back and continued laughing. Everyone in the cafeteria was watching as Krillin was crying like a baby. He felt like a total loser because he was beaten up in front of everyone. Krillin opened his eyes to see people looking and some even laughing at him. He looked and Android 18 but she was embarrassed by the whole. Krillin eyes began to water again until he saw GOKU!

"Goku!" Krillin shouted. Everyone stopped laughing and looked at Goku and gasp. Goku was angry, so angry that it was like a river full of lava. Android 17 even stepped back a bit in shock. No one has ever seen Goku this furious before they believed he was going to kill them all but he wasn't. Goku walked up to Krillin and Krillin smile.

"Goku, I am so glad you're here." said Krillin so weakly like a starving baby in his moms tummy. But then something shocking happened even for Krillin.

"WHERE WERE YOU!?" Goku shouted at Krillin. He clench his fist in anger.

"I-I decided to not skip school." said Krillin scared from Goku's rage. "I wanted to face Android 17." Goku grew even angrier and looked at Krillin's eyes.

"I skipped school just to save you from Android 17 and you are telling me you didn't!?" Said Goku louder than volcano erupting and burning down villages. "I went to jail trying to find you and this is how you repay me!?" Goku was beginning to cry.

Krillin was crying too because he was being an asshole jerk to his best friend. "I'm sorry Goku!"

"FUCK YOU!" Shouted Goku stomping his foot on the ground. "We are not friends anymore. Good bye Krillin." Goku turned around and walked away.

Krillin pleaded some more but Goku wasn't listening to him anymore. Krillin laid there crying in his own pool of blood that he lost his best friend.

"Is it true Goku, did you really go to jail? That's so cool" said all the students but Goku ignore them as he was still angry and walked away to his next class.


End file.
